1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hammer-like tool for relieving stiffness in the neck and shoulder having a built-in high-frequency oscillator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, we find many patents and utility models relating to hammer-like tools for relieving stiffness in the neck and shoulder having a built-in magnet for improving their therapeutic and prophylactic effect.
Examples of such are those disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 58,991/79 and Japanese Patent Utility Model Laid-Open Nos. 171,040/81, 149,644/85, 4,629/86 and 77,743/89. Especially, Japanese Patent Utility Model Laid-Open No. 29,534/93 discloses a hammer-like tool for relieving stiffness in the neck and shoulder, having a magnet provided in a cylindrical space within the head, which induces an electromotive force to be imparted to patient's affected parts to improve the desired therapeutic and prophylactic effect, and has an on-off lighting means which is provided in the head and energized by an electromotive force generated by an appropriate combination use of a magnet and a coil.
The Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 29,534/93 is, however, silent on the application of such an electromotive force to preventing and treating patient's affected parts.